


Spiders

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Não nascemos para viver por longos anos. Não nascemos para ser grandiosos. Quando nos unimos, não importam nossas individualidades. Importa apenas a Aranha. Pessoas comuns não entenderiam essa filosofia.





	1. Feitan

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi e shoujo-ai/yuri leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.

Quando ele ficava sério, seu rosto parecia o de uma esfinge. Toda aquela marra de delinquente juvenil era subjugada pela beleza de seus olhos frios. Feitan ergueu o rosto — odiava ter de olhar para cima para encarar o Intensificador — e deixou que a raiva extravasasse por suas pupilas negras. Ele não assumiria a culpa do conflito. Não desta vez. Estava cansado de ser feito de capacho. Ele era o novo líder, porra. Exigia respeito. Até mesmo daquele ser quase mitológico que o encarava de cima. O garoto sombrio não dizia, mas tinha um orgulho quase tão profundo quanto o abismo que era a negritude de sua alma. Ele levou a mão pálida à sua bandana, mas foi a mão de Phinks que abaixou o decido. E, com um simples gesto, o delinquente destruiu os últimos resquícios de orgulho que restavam naqueles lábios finos.


	2. Shalnark

As latas de cerveja caíam aos pés de Shal. Em sua mão, o aparelho eletrônico apitava enquanto o guerreiro desviava de um lado para o outro, atingindo os inimigos com um golpe fatal. O Manipulador secou os lábios e endireitou o corpo. No fundo de sua consciência, lembrava-se daquelas palavras de censura. Sente-se direito, Shal, até parece uma criança. Na época, ele apenas rira. Toda a sua atenção estava presa ao jogo. Às suas costas, Uvo resmungara baixinho, insatisfeito por ser usado como apoio. Ele se levantara de súbito, e Shal batera a cabeça no chão. Não doeu. Mas agora doía. Porque Uvo não estava mais ali. Shalnark nunca mais escutaria suas reclamações.


End file.
